


The Necklace

by OfMonstersAndMen



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: i just wanted to write something about wild's family, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndMen/pseuds/OfMonstersAndMen
Summary: I like to come up with sad/happy headcanons





	The Necklace

“Time always says you’re always staring at that necklace of yours”, the new voice slightly laughed, ”it seems he’s right about something for once.”

 

Wild jumped at the voice and quickly turned around to see who had caught him. As soon as he saw that it was Malon he quickly calmed down. It wasn’t the others and their judgmental eyes so he’s fine it’s just Malon. He watched warily as she sat down next to him in the grass and turned to look at him.

 

“What is it about this necklace if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

Wild felt tense at this question this dammed question that everyone felt the need to ask every time they saw him with it. He was ready to snap at her to tell her to just stop asking and to just quit trying to look into his past like everyone else had. To just let out his anger from everyone’s need to do that. Why does his past matter and not theirs? Why should Time feel the need to ask him when he never even gets to question the marking on Time’s face or even on Twilight’s? Why should it only be him spilling his secrets? Why do they feel the need to think he’s nothing more than a piece of glass and should be coddled? He seemed ready to turn and yell at her until he felt her hand on his shoulder.

 

“It’s okay you don’t have to tell me little one, we all have something we don’t want to share”, she sighed before continuing, “but your eyes seem to be stuck in the past and that’s never a good thing.”

 

Wild looked at her surprised. She stared back as she smiled. He felt his throat go dry, her smile was almost like his mothers.

 

He looked down at the necklace at the charms that adorned it as he felt tears sliding down his face.WIld felt ashamed for wanting to yell at her. She was didn’t mean any harm. She seemed understanding with this situation. Something even Time or Twilight couldn’t do. As he brought his knees up to his face he started to cry more. Malon didn’t deserve to see him this weak.

 

“Oh, Wild it’s going to be okay”. He heard her move closer and felt as she wrapped her arm around him.

 

“But if you really do care a lot about this necklace you really should be careful where you drop it.” Wild looked up through tear filled eyes to see Malon holding up the necklace in front of him. Alarmed that he didn’t register to drop it he moved to grab it back. 

 

“Maybe we can start with me asking as to why there is a horse charm on there?” Malon questioned as Wild took back the necklace, “It’s just that I never took you for a horse person”

 

Wild had let out a deep breath, maybe he can tell her. Maybe it won’t be so bad to open up to a person. So he let out another deep breath before answering, “It’s because it wasn’t meant for me.”

 

Malon looked puzzled, “But then who is it for-”

 

Wild cut her off, “It’s meant for my sister she always loved horses.”

 

“I see a keepsake then. But then where is she now?”

 

“She died along with the other people that those charms are connected to.”, He felt the tears starting to well up again he didn’t want to remember that day. Malon tightened her arms around him. 

 

“This was your family wasn’t it?”

 

Wild nodded mutely. He tried to calm himself, this whole conversation was bound to happen.

 

“It’s fine to grieve about that little one but it’s never okay to be stuck in the past. It can harm you in so many ways”, she continued seemingly lost herself, “ But please know that you can always make new connections and build a family of your own. You don't have to be alone anymore”.

She looked down at Wild with tears in her eyes as well.

 

“I don’t want any of you to suffer from your losses anymore. You all deserve happiness.”

 

“But I don’t know who to make a connection with”, he looked up to meet her eyes, “I’m too scared that they’ll all disappear as well.”

 

“There’s nothing to be scared about we aren’t going anywhere”

 

“If that’s true then who do I start with?”

 

“Why not me?”

 

“I….I think I’d like that”

 

Wild returned the hug content with knowing that he now has a family of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is half-assed and I'm very sorry about that


End file.
